


Testing 1-2-3

by orphan_account



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: #GreysAnatomy, #Smut, F/F, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I decided to have Lexie comfort Meredith when Thatcher slapped her. This is a long read also a half sister inscest readDon’t like don’t read :)Comments appreciated
Relationships: Lexie Grey/Meredith Grey
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/gifts).



Meredith looks at Thatcher while Derek tells him Susan died.  
Meredith tried to apologize to him but his emotions were too unstable. “You’re an ungrateful bitch!” He said Lexie watched protectively from behind the desk seeing his anger rise. He came to the hospital drunk. After dealing with his drunken personality for so long she knew what would happen next, she just didn’t know he would take out his anger on Meredith.  
When he slapped her cheek Lexie was too stunned to do anything at first. Lexie regained her composure and rushed over to Meredith taking this opportunity to gather her in her arms.  
“I think you need to leave,” She said to Thatcher anyone else could. “I got it from here,”  
She looked up at Derek. She lead Meredith who was trembling into a nearest on call room and locked the door. 

“He’s usually not like that,” Lexie said leaning against the door as she watched Meredith stand in front of her in defeat. “What do you need?” Meredith just looked up at her with tears in her eyes. She couldn’t believe the one worded syllable that left her mouth but she said it anyways as she took a step towards the intern. “You,”  
“What?”  
“I need you Lex,”  
Meredith said Lexie stops struggling once Meredith pulls her into her arms and sinks into her embrace.  
This was just comfort, just comfort she told herself, nothing more. Then why did it feel so good when Meredith’s smaller petite body fit inside of her own. The door was locked, so technically they had no interruptions unless their pagers went off. “I’m sorry I was so mean to you at the beginning,”  
It was then Lexie felt her throat swell “It’s okay,” She can’t help herself as she’s pulling Meredith closer; she feels her still trembling. “Calm down, he’s not here, I’m here, focus on me,” Lexie whispered into Meredith’s ear softly. Inhaling her scent.  
After a while she could feel Meredith calm down so she started to pull away but Meredith tugged her closer, remaining intimately close. “I’m not done,” Lexie felt her heart rate pick up.  
Meredith reached out to tuck a loose strand of hair from Lexie’s face, letting her fingers trace her skin on her cheek. They were too close and this was wrong Lexie thought. “Meredith,” She said starting to tremble at the touch. “Don’t say it please. I’ve had enough letdowns for one day,” Lexie blinked several times wondering if what she heard was true. Maybe Meredith felt the same she thought.  
She pulled her tighter against her nuzzling her face in Meredith’s hair. Lexie was a little taller than Meredith but they fit together nicely. “He went home right?” “I think so,” Lexie looked at Meredith’s cheek which was starting to swell. “You need ice on that.  
“I’ll do it,” “No I will,” Without stopping herself Lexie ran a hand through Meredith’s blonde hair inhaling a sharp breath. “I’ll I’ll be right back.” “Lexie,” “What?”  
The resident pulled her tighter against her kissing her cheek softly, her lips lingering dangerously close to Lexie’s. Lexie’s eyes fluttered closed at the feeling of Meredith’s lips against her skin. “Thank you,” She said in a low tone. Lexie’s heart was beating so loud she was sure Meredith was able to hear it by now.  
As Meredith placed her hand on Lexie’s heart a shiver went down the interns spine. “Your heart’s pounding,” Meredith gave her a knowing look, their lips centimeters apart. “I’m fine.” Meredith took a step forward closing the gap between them. Lexie needed to steady herself. She had to hold onto Meredith’s hand wrapping her own around the shorter blonde’s “Lexie,” Meredith whimpered. Knowing Meredith for a short amount of time Lexie knew this was a complete opposite side of her sister.  
“Ice,” Lexie said breaking the moment. “Ice you need ice,” Meredith almost glared at her but before she could call after her the intern was out of the door.  
Meredith sighed sitting down on the bed completely flustered. 

Ten minutes later ~  
“What the hell was that?” Lexie muttered to herself grabbing a bag of ice in the supply closet. She grabbed stitches and a needle as she remembered a deep scratch on Meredith’s cheek. She shook her head as she nervously walked back to the on call room wondering if she would just give into her feelings and let Meredith take over mind set. “Dr. Grey are you busy?” Callie asked “A little,” She paused as she hesitated in the hallway by the room. Great now she was lying. “Well when you’re done I need you to fill our charts.” Lexie groaned as she walked into the room. To her surprise Meredith still sat on the bed. “What’re the stitches for?” Lexie pointed to the scratch, locking the door.  
“It’s not that deep,” “It still needs to be cleaned.” She muttered handing her the ice. “You’re in a mood.” Meredith said smiling softly. “Yeah well I have to fill out charts later,” She said starting to clean the wound.  
Lexie realized how close they were once she felt Meredith’s warm breath on her cheek. “Don’t leave a scar when you do that,” Lexie frowned inwardly as if she wasn’t nervous enough already.  
Lexie continued to stitch the wound together watching Meredith flinch at one point “I’m sorry I’m not good at suitors yet,” Meredith placed her hand on Lexie’s shoulder to steady herself “I trust you,” She wondered why she said the words herself but she did. Lexie finished after a while. They remained close until Lexie felt her own breath linger with Meredith’s. Those green eyes were starting to make Lexie melt. “I should go,” The intern whispered starting to leave but all at once Meredith’s lips were upon hers, her hand on her thigh.  
Meredith knew it was wrong but this moment was too perfect too break.  
Lexie inhaled a sharp intake of breath surprised at Meredith, then she kissed her back with such intensity and passion she never knew she had.  
She wondered vaguely weeks before if Meredith was demanding like this and her thoughts proved her right. 

She wasn’t trembling, Lexie was shaking. As soon as Meredith started to guide her back to the bed someone knocked on the door. She wondered if Meredith knew all along of she wanted this, it didn’t matter now as she felt Meredith suck on her lower lip. Meredith’s teeth sunk harder on Lexie’s lower lip as the intern gripped her waist with want.  
“Meredith,” She gasped the need for air became overwhelming.  
Meredith didn’t let up she backed Lexie up to the bed pushing her down roughly and straddled her waist.  
Lexie stopped shaking as she gripped fistfuls of Meredith’s hair once she realized she felt safe underneath Meredith. “Meredith I need you,”

Callie and Christina listened outside of the door. “Is that Lexie?!” Callie said. “We shouldn’t listen.” Christina said trying to be a good best friend. Christina just knocked again and Meredith answered those time covering herself with Lexie’s shirt. “What?!” She snapped at Christina, eyeing Callie nervously. “Emergency in the pit we gotta go. Unless you’re not able to after...” “ fine,” Meredith shut the door quickly turning around to look at Lexie who was blushing.  
“There’s an emergency I have to go.” Lexie stood up and kissed her sweetly, taking back her shirt. “Meredith what just happened.”  
Meredith ran a hand through her hair “We’ll talk about it later.” She looked at Lexie putting on her bra slowly. The way Lexie looked up at her made Meredith throb all over again. “Stop,” Meredith almost begged. After Lexie finished getting dressed she pulled Meredith in for another searing kiss. Lexie slid her tongue into Meredith’s mouth as she tangled her fingers in Lexie’s hair. Lexie had either leg against Meredith’s left thigh. They needed to stop or someone would notice they were gone. “Lexie,” She had meant to tell her to stop but she moaned her name instead, feeling weak.  
Hearing her moan her name like that would stick with Lexie forever. 

“We need to go,” Lexie suddenly pulled back realizing what was happening.  
She walked out of the on call room straightening her clothes before she went to the desk. “You needed me?” “Here,” Callie handed her charts. There were a lot so luckily Meredith wouldn’t see Lexie the rest of the afternoon. Lexie wiped her tears away while she looked at a familiar patients chart. 

“Dr. Grey?” Lexie looked up to see Meredith standing in front of her. “Not now,” She said her emotions overwhelming her. Callie hovering made her nervous. “Come here,” “Meredith I said not now,”  
Meredith took her into the residents lounge that was empty. “I thought we were okay?” “No, we..” Lexie looked at the open door then shut it. “We almost,” Lexie couldn’t even get the words out she was either stunned by the action or by how much she enjoyed what they did. “Lexie it’s okay,”  
Meredith pulled her close “You’re my sister Meredith,” “Half sister,” Meredith said kissing her cheek as she wiped her tears away.  
“How do you justify that?! You’d have to be drunk which you’re n which is freaking me out!”  
Lexie said collapsing on the couch.  
“We can’t talk about this here, Lexie,” She tried to reassure her but couldn’t. “Try to work. Come to my house later.” Lexie looked up at her surprised. “You’re starting to scare me a little Meredith,” Meredith leaned in to kiss her lips softly when no one was around. “I know.”


	2. Lexie’s Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I sorta like writing from the POV of Lexie being nervous about this... sorry I left this as a cliff hanger   
> Cringy title i know

After the long day Meredith had she needed a drink. She never saw Lexie the rest of the day at all and wondered if she was avoiding her. Meredith told Derek she had plans. Nervously she waited for Lexie by the locker room. “Let’s get a drink,”  
Lexie jumped when Meredith spoke. She tried to escape the locker room un announced. “I thought we were just going to your place?” She looked down. “You’re avoiding me.” Meredith said “Meredith can we just go to your place?”  
“Fine,”  
Slowly Meredith unlocked the door to her place before letting Lexie in.   
Before she could even put her things down Lexie already started to ramble. “Meredith we almost had sex. This is wrong.”   
“You started it,” Meredith muttered sparking yet another one of Lexie’s rants which she found over the last few days to be sexy.   
“I, I started it how did I start it when you kissed me!”  
She said ignoring Meredith’s growing smirk.   
“Just by comforting me, just by being in my very personal space,” Meredith paused before continuing “Stop Meredith,” “You’re intoxicating to me Lexie, you had no idea what I was feeling,”  
The smaller blonde took a step closer getting in Lexie’s personal space. “Actually I did,”   
Again Lexie had no control over her feelings. She felt Meredith wrap her arms around her waist as their lips came together in a slow kiss. Lexie’s knees felt unstable, her words earlier betrayed her by her own actions just now. “Mer,” “Shhh,” She kissed the spot under Lexie’s ear as a whimper escaped her lips. “I, I’m starting to fall for you,” Lexie said above a whisper. If Meredith hadn’t been paying attention she wouldn’t have heard it.   
“What?” Meredith asked again. “I know I said this was wrong I was nervous. Meredith I’m falling for you,”  
Meredith looked into her brown eyes her own filling with a tint of excitement.   
“Come to bed,” She held out her hand for Lexie who took it as she guided the taller woman up the steps. 

Lexie knew Meredith had so many other lovers in her room, this room she only hoped she was different.   
Meredith didn’t say how she felt to her. Lexie knew she wasn’t one to talk about feelings well which made her nervous,“Meredith?” “I said get inside my room,” She shoved Lexie against the door gently her back hit the wood with a small thud.   
The younger grey vaguely wondered if Meredith would be demanding in bed; the look in Meredith’s eyes gave her the answer she was always thinking t about.   
Meredith sank her teeth in Lexie’s neck softly before moving her lips down her neck. She unbuttoned Lexie’s top revealing the tops of her breasts. Meredith licked her lips slowly “Get inside, so I can show you how I really feel,”  
She said never taking her eyes off the taller woman’s chest.   
“Are you sure?” Lexie said not knowing why she was questioning this the look in her sisters eyes was a complete turn on for her.   
Meredith glanced up at her narrowing her eyes. She bit down softly on the top of Lexie’s breasts, hearing her gasp. “For the last time, get inside.”


End file.
